


The Definition

by ingridmatthews



Category: Beatles RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songwriting doesn't come naturally to George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition

George Harrison strummed his guitar as he did most hours of the day, hours when he wasn't being chased by screaming girls, nosy reporters or both.

He enjoyed playing his guitar. It's what he did for a living -- technically -- even if his family (except for his mother who was, by all accounts, an extraordinarily optimistic woman) was still astonished by the concept.

"Banging on that thing for a quid?" his sister exclaimed more than once. By now it was a bit of a joke and George left it that way, not bothering to tell her or anyone else who didn't know any better that the real money to be made was in songwriting.

Lots and lots of money in songwriting. John and Paul were practically swimming in the stuff and George crouched a little bit closer to the fretboard, playing quietly enough for only himself to hear.

There was lots of work that went into songwriting as well. Musically, George could stand up with the best of them, but lyrics, they weren't his strong suite. He was never a verbal person at heart, he preferred introspection over proclamations and this made his task rough going indeed.

He'd even pulled out a dictionary at one point, hoping to stumble upon some inspiration, but in the end he knew what the words "friend" and "lover" meant and the universes that lay between them.

That's the feeling he had to capture, the feeling he understood well and finally, thinking of John ...

He wrote.


End file.
